legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
First timeline
The First Paradox Timeline, also known as Timeline A '''or Timeline 1'Fan-Made Legacy of Kain Timeline by Joseph Dowland, is the timeline in which the early part of ''Blood Omen o''ccurs. The first paradox timeline is the first timeline observed in the Legacy of Kain series, though it is not the 'first' in existence. The timeline is characterized by the 'corruption' of William the Just by Moebius and the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis which would "lay waste"The Legions of the Nemesis at Silicon Knights BO1 FAQ to Nosgoth . The timeline was created by an unknown paradox (which allowed Moebius to corrupt William the Just into the Nemesis)X and was 're-shuffled' into the Second Paradox Timeline by the Soul Reaver Paradox at Kain's battle with William (which replaced the Legions of the Nemesis with Moebius' Mercenary Army). Observed Events in the First Paradox Timeline Blood Omen Events *(~ -500) Sarafan Crusades. **Murder of Janos Audron by the Sarafan. **Vorador's attack on the Circle of Nine in the Sarafan Stronghold. *(~ -??) Malek's punishment for failing to protect the Circle of Guardians. *(~ -50) Moebius' corruption boy-king William the Just into the tyrant the Nemesis. **The Fledgling Vampire Kain, armed with the Soul Reaver blade, travels back in time using the Time Streaming Device and makes an unsuccessful attempt on the life of William the Just (Kain kills William here to ignite the Second paradox timeline). *(~ -30) Murder of Ariel at the hands of the Dark Entity. **Kain's birth **Nupraptor's discovery of Ariel's corpse - leading to the Corruption of the Pillars. *(~ 0) Kain is killed by Brigands and revived as a Vampire by Mortanius. **Kain meets the spirit of Ariel and is sent to restore the Pillars by eliminating the corrupt guardians. **Kain kills Nupraptor at Nupraptor's Retreat and attempts unsuccessfully to pursue Malek to Malek's Bastion. **Kain is mentored by the Oracle of Nosgoth (in the Oracle's Caves) and Vorador (in Vorador's Mansion). **Kain kills Bane and Dejoule at Dark Eden, where Vorador kills Malek. **Kain kills Azimuth in Avernus Cathedral, discovering the legendary Soul Reaver blade and a Time Streaming Device. **Kain is side-tracked into a quest to eliminate Elzevir the Dollmaker and restore the Soul of the Princess of Willendorf. **Kain rouses Willendorf's (and King Ottmar's) Army of Last Hope to stand against the Legions of the Nemesis at the Battle of the Last Stand. Ottmar is killed and Kain uses the Time Streaming Device to escape, propelling him 50 years into the past. Other Events Given Kain's comments in [[Soul Reaver 2|''Soul Reaver 2]] that history "admits only the slightest alterations", it is likely that many of the major events seen in later timelines also occur in the First paradox timeline and with Raziel's time travelling influence at the heart of the system it seems likely the following events must also occur to avoid a 'fatal paradox' *(~ -??)The events of the Ancient-Hylden War Era. (''SR2'' /''Def'') *(~ -500) Wraith Raziel arrives from (~ 100) and fails to prevent the murder of Janos. (''SR2'') **Wraith Raziel pursues the Sarafan Inquisitors to the Sarafan Stronghold. **Wraith Raziel regains the Reaver, Kills the Sarafan Inquisitors (Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel and his earlier Human self) and is absorbed into the blade, creating the Soul Reaver. *(~ -50) Kain's attempt on William's life fails, but Kain survives and returns to the present. (''BO1'') *(~ -30) KainThe Elder Kain and Wraith Raziel arrive from the far future and meet at the pillars. (''SR2'') **Raziel meets Vorador and uncovers murals of the Ancient-Hylden War. **Raziel returns to the Sarafan Stronghold attempting to return to the Sarafan Era, he meets Kain "When History and Destiny Collide" but is unable to prevent Kain's death. Raziel continues on his quest to reach Janos and the Sarafan Era, but is sent instead to (~ 100) by Moebius. *(~ 0)Kain returns to the present and continues his quest as the scourge of the circle, killing final guardian Mortanius and uncovering and defeating the Dark Entity. (''BO1'') **Kain realises that he is the last guardian, born to replace Ariel as Balance Guardian and must sacrifice himself to restore the pillars; despite the fact he is not the last Vampire in this timeline, Kain still refuses the sacrifice and the Pillars Collapse. **Nosgoth likely conquered by the Legions of the Nemesis. *(~100) Raziel arrives from (~ -30), meets Ariel and returns to (~ -500). *(~500) Kain infiltrates the Tomb of the Sarafan, raising the six Sarafan inquisitors to act as his Vampire Lieutenants. Rise of Kain's Empire. (''SR1'') *(~1500) Raziel executed by Kain and sent to the Underworld, Kain's Empire devolves. (''SR1'') *(~2000) Raziel returns as a Wraith (resurrected by the Elder God) and hunts down his fellow Vampires (''SR1'') **Raziel kills Melchiah in the Necropolis and battles Kain in the Sanctuary of the Clans, gaining the Wraith-blade and uncovering Ariel. **Raziel kills Zephon in the Silenced Cathedral and uncovers the Tomb of the Sarafan, gaining the Telekinetic Force Projectile ability. **Raziel kills Rahab and Dumah and pursues Kain through the Chronoplast into Nosgoth 's past. Notes As this timeline is only observed at the beginning of the series, how the later events of the series matches up with this version of history is unclear. Kain's comments that history "admits only the slightest alterations" would suggest many of the later events in the timeline would concur with those shown in later timelines. It is likely that Kain's 'decision', his empire, and Raziel's journey through'' Soul Reaver 1'' and ''Soul Reaver 2'' are absolutes since they must occur for the Soul Reaver to be created (by absorbing Wraith Raziel). Though this is the first timeline observed in the series, it is not the first in existence. Silicon Knights Blood Omen Plot FAQ indicates there was a timeline 'previous' to this one, where William the Just was "exactly as his title suggested" and that William was corrupted by Moebius' influenceX. Kain could also be suggesting a 'previous' timeline, altered by Moebius in Soul Reaver 2 ("the map of my fate was redrawn by Moebius, and so in turn was yours"X), perhaps suggesting in this timeline both Kain and Raziel's destinies were fulfilled. The title "First paradox" refers to the unseen Paradox (seemingly instigated by the "designs of Moebius"X) which created this timeline, though of course it may not truly be the 'first' of these events, as there may be many previous paradoxes and hence previous timelines (it is merely the 'first' mentioned). For this reason it is difficult to establish a 'no paradox timeline'. References